


Again and Again and Again

by SimplexityJane



Series: Resistance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplexityJane/pseuds/SimplexityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times James defied Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again and Again and Again

**Author's Note:**

> See, I like the idea of prophecies being weird, and also the idea of Lily being a bit more powerful than anyone would like. This is James's part in fulfilling the prophecy.

1

He felt them die, you know, James Potter. Seventeen, not even eighteen, he felt his mum and dad falling to Voldemort, and his breath caught in his chest on a scream.

Sirius took his arm, shaking him, and when he looked into James’s eyes, James could see the reflection in his eyes, how there was magic in his pupil, lightest Light magic of the wards on his families’ homes being transferred into his control, a command to _not use them_ coming immediately.

James stared at Sirius. Sirius stared back.

The wards attacked, and a Yaxley died. The wards attacked, and a boy from Durmstrang, a boy from Beauxbatons, a boy from Hogwarts, died. The wards attacked, but Lord Voldemort himself had already flown away, and counted the next generation of Potters as his enemy.

The wards fell silent, and James heaved his breakfast over the table.

He was shaking. Remus and Peter were jumping forward, over the table, and he could feel Professor Dumbledore’s magic, uncontained, coming towards him.

He was a killer. He’d killed four people with the wards, with Light spells, and he could feel his magic rattling at a cage in his head, begging to be released. Lily Evans took his hand, then, and he felt it calm, because she was everything he’d ever wanted, and his mum had met her over the last holiday, at Christmas, and she’d said she seemed like a fine young woman.

Lily’s magic curled up beside him, and that was when James started to cry.

2

“Oi Potter, you’d better have a good reason for being late to your own damn wedding!” Sirius shouted, banging on the door to James’s room. He winced, staring at himself in the mirror – still the same flyaway hair, tamed just a little by potions, still the same hazel eyes, firm jaw, glasses.

He unlocked the door with a thought, and Sirius shoved himself through it immediately, half turned into Padfoot, with sharp teeth. He stopped, though, raising one expressive eyebrow at James’s state of dress.

“I thought you were getting married today, not going to a pub,” he said, leaning against the door. “Did you lose the tux- _ee_ -do?” He straightened his own bowtie, grinning. “Remus said I’m dashing.”

Well used to the strange paths his friend’s mind took, James rolled his eyes. Then Sirius turned grave, coming up and putting a hand on his shoulder. He was taller than James, which made the gesture even more patronizing, but Sirius’s eyes were grinning even if his face was not.

“Hey, idiot, your future wife is sitting in her room in this bloody _gorgeous_ dress, _with_ my boyfriend, and I think they’re planning an elopement.”

James’s throat was dry. He put on a smile he hoped was brave, instead of pathetic.

“Well, we’d better stop that from happening.”

Sirius slapped his shoulders, laughing, and started to get the tux.

“Don’t worry about the wedding, Prongs,” he said, spelling James’s clothes off him and taking a look, sighing. “Even though we didn’t work out, I am willing to bet that Miss Evans will be very much appreciative of your arse, should you ask.”

James’s blush went all the way down his chest.

“Give me my damn clothes, Padfoot. And remind me, why _are_ we friends?”

“Because I hexed you the first night in Gryffindor, and you thought it was _groovy_ ,” Sirius said. He was grinning again, and all of James’s worries had faded away.

He would marry Lily today, and they would have a honeymoon, even if Voldemort decided he was going to ruin it by having a raid.

Lily found battle exciting, anyway.

3

Green lights were flying around the field, and James watched as Lily grabbed the magic of someone and _pulled_ , ripping it nearly from his body. The man fell, screaming, and James saw another one rising, behind Lily, with his wand pointed right at her.

Lily trusted him enough to let him turn her toward another opponent, his own wand flashing red, bloody red that was like her hair, and making blood spray out from behind the mask, from the eyes, blinding the Death Eater. He followed with a Severing Curse, and the Death Eater fell to the ground, dead, while Lily killed yet another Death Eater by using her uncanny ability to manipulate others’ magic.

They were back to back, fighting like madmen, using Dark spells and Light, and he knew that even some of their allies would say that they were compromising too much. Some of them would say that they had to use Light spells, or risk falling into the same trap Voldemort put forward to catch followers.

They’d never been in battle, those people who said that. They didn’t understand that that was why they did it, that they couldn’t let Voldemort turn the Dark into _evil_ , that they had to remember what this war was about.

James let Lily pull him low, her sense of magic great enough to keep him safe, and hurled a nasty curse the direction the Killing Curse came. There was a gurgle of blood and screams, and James was satisfied that he’d dealt with that target.

They would keep fighting for another hour, before Voldemort’s followers were dead, dying, or fleeing to their master’s side. At the end of it James slumped against Lily, holding her close, and breathed in the smell of magic and blood.

“Aren’t you glad you’re having a baby with me and not some idiot who can’t even fight?” he said, and she laughed, a weak huff that was all the reassurance James needed in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> In this 'verse, the Yaxleys are the Respectable Pureblood version of the Weasleys. They're everywhere.


End file.
